


Santa Clarita: Able to Render Assistance

by duointherain



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4059205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duointherain/pseuds/duointherain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo, Heero, and Wufei attempt a rescue at sea.... life isn't always easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa Clarita: Able to Render Assistance

Santa Clarita: Able to Render Assistance   
by Max 

Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing. 

 

Note 0: This is a sci-fi story :) 

Note: This is set sometime in the boys’ 25th year. Wufei is back on Earth, as he went home to his people, still wasn’t an acceptable emperor because he was too humble by the time he got back, so he came back to Wyoming.. but that’s a different story. Heero and Duo got married the day after Duo got off parole when they were both 18, but that’s a different story too. 

 

There had to have been days when war looked like it would never touch the world again. Relena insisted that outright war had never broken out again. Sectarian strife was something else entirely, though Duo didn’t really see how that calculated. Standing in the open door, jump harness holding him as he leaned out. He wore a pristine white combat/utility suit with bright red crosses on his arms, chest, and back. His braid neatly tucked in the custom made suit, he leaned out over the choppy water below. “We are prepared to render immediate aid! Do not open fire on our craft! We are an official Red Cross medical team! We have come to help you!” His voice was loud and the sound system made it boom over the ocean, over the sinking ships. 

Small weapons fire hit and bounced off the shielding around the craft. “I could leave your dumbasses to drown!” Duo shouted at them. “Do not fire on the Red Cross!”

Wufei stood in the center of what was technically a helicopter, but was disc shaped and much larger than any military helicopters in the wars. The emergency clinic on the level above them could house 75 patients at maximum capacity, though Duo knew Heero would try for more rather than leaving anyone. He was betting their asses on another aid crew arriving. 

“You didn’t tell them we were unarmed,” Wufei snipped, fingers moving over the control matrices that only he could see. “I don’t like it when you deviate from protocol! That’s why they’re firing at us!” 

Duo leaned back, looking over his shoulder the silver swirling lines of connection to the ship’s AI, and through that beyond to the greater cloud glowed with slow rippling rainbow colors as he gave more of his attention to the web of data around them. He revealed a panel on the control matrices that gave Wufei decent access to weapons. “You know I don’t fuckin lie to people. Heero! You got these fucking idiots triaged yet?”

A hologram of Heero, also in the same white protective gear. He looked just like he actually looked, strong and firm with a pale gray feather tattooed just below his ear, blue eyes loving and gentle. “Affirmative. Attempt not to stir up their aggression with harsh words.” 

Wufei had grown taller than Heero, but was leaner that both of them, willowy mostly, the acidic academic mostly. He grimaced at Duo. “You are a medical doctor and a respectable member of the community. You speak like vermin. Stop that.” 

“You my friend,” Duo said, winking at Heero, but pointing at Wufei, “are my best friend, but yer a classist piece of shit. How long till that storm comes in? ETA on our sister med craft?” 

“The front of the storm will be on us in thirty minutes. No other craft have accepted this mission. We wouldn’t have accepted it if you hadn’t accepted it for us,” Wufei snarled, one eye twitching. “You are an imbecile!”

“There are only thirty-five people alive in the water, thirty-four. They are still fighting.”

“I say we leave them,” Wufei voted. 

“I concur. They will attack you if you go in the water and we do not have time or the authority to forcibly rescue them, restrain them against their will. It is most reasonable to retreat.”

Duo’s face fell, violet eyes looking no more mature and reasonable than a five year old told there’d be no Christmas. “But we went this path to save lives! If we were going kill shit, we coulda done something that made Une happier. They don’t really want to die! Everyone wants a second chance.” 

“Now there are thirty lives remaining, Duo. They are hostile and I refuse to agree to you going down there!” 

“Can’t we just sedate them and extract them,” Duo spun watching the continued combat in the water below, on the damaged ships. One lay on its side. Another had clearly taken too much water. They looked like jerry rigged Sweeper ships. The groups of people were clearly separate groups, distinctive in their dress, unified only in their seeming desire to kill the hell out of each other. 

“That would be illegal,” Wufei said disdainfully. 

Duo rolled his eyes. “Fuck the law.”

He switched his speaker system back on, “Fuckwads! There’s a storm coming! Let us help you,” he screamed at the people fighting below. One of them stood on the some edge of a lilting ship, making an obscene gesture at him. Someone else put a bullet through that guy’s head, spraying read out into the vastness of the ocean. 

Duo screamed, still on the loudspeaker system. “No! Stop hurting each other! You have to get out of the water! There’s a storm coming!” 

Ocean reached for the low flying helicopter, rolling the boats like dice. The clouds were gray, heavy, so thick the colonies had to be even farther away and just turning the gravity off wouldn’t lift anyone out of the water. Duo leaned, reaching out as if he could grab people out of the water. Heero’s hand grabbed the back of his suit, strong fingers bending even the stiff tactical fabric, holding Duo much stronger than gravity. Fifty shelter spheres dropped from the helicopter, inflating as they fell. Wufei peeled the helicopter away, rising and fleeing the coming storm. 

Wufei cut the sound system and closed the door as Heero pulled Duo close into his arms. Sobbing, Heero held him smoothing chocolate hair. “All you can do is offer a hand, Duo. You can’t make people do what you think is right. We’re doctors, not pirates.”

“But I want to be a pirate,” Duo sobbed, arms around Heero. “I want to fucking kick their idiot fucking asses.” 

Classical Chinese music slowly rose in the helicopter, fading out the sound of the storm raging sea. “Better language, Maxwell. It’s good for your mind.” 

Heero held him though and Duo pretended he couldn’t hear the storm, that he wasn’t still a scared 15 year old sometimes, and he wished with all his will that those people in the water would use what help they gave them. “Doctors,” Duo said, face pressed to Heero’s chest, “but a little bit pirates.”

“A little bit,” Heero agreed.


End file.
